Gara-gara Taehyung
by gluu-ya
Summary: Jungkook yang kalah main ToD dan Taehyung yang memberinya dare keterlaluan. 'Dasar tidak tau diri' -Jungkook. 'Maaf sayang' -Taehyung. warn; pwp!gs! [TAEKOOK/VKOOK]


_bubbleglue proudly present_

 _Taekook!_

 _warn: bahasa tida baku; typo; gs!; daddykink!; pwp!; mesum;mesum;mesum._

Juungkook keluar dari kamar mandi saat bel berbunyi. Menandakan jam istirahat kedua sudah selesai.

Tanpa _bra._

Bajunya tipis dan ketat.

Jangan. Jangan lihat. Ini tidak bagus untuk kesehatan kalian.

Jungkook duduk di kursinya. Matanya melirik ke arah si mesum Taehyung yang melihatnya dengan mata berbinar senang.

Bukan mau Jungkook keluar kamar mandi tanpa _bra_ , hanya saja dia kalah main _Truth or Dare_ dengan si mesum Taehyung itu. Dan _dare_ nya adalah ini.

'Bangsat. Dasar mesum. Kenapa tidak meninggal saja dari bayi' Jungkook menggerutu. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh lengan kekar berkulit _sexy tan_.

Dan dia dibawa ke kamar mandi. Dikunci.

Klise sekali. Si bodoh ini selalu membolos di sini. Dengan alasan sakit perut, dan sekarang dia mengajak Jungkook? Huh.

Taehyung mencium Jungkook. Merapatkan tubuh Jungkook ke wastafel dan menciumnya dengan beringas.

Tangan kanannya meremas pinggul dan yang lain ada di tengkuk Jungkook.

Jungkook menutup mata, lalu mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Taehyung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Jungkook. Mengabsen giginya dan menjilat lidah Jungkook.

Tangan kanan Taehyung mulai bosan, jadi dia memindahkan tangannya ke dada Jungkook. Merasakam _nipple_ Jungkook yang mulai menegang dari luar seragamnya. Mencubit _nippl_ _e_ Jungkook, menggesekkan ibu jarinya di sana.

Bibirnya beralih dari bibir Jungkook. Menuju leherya. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di sana. Lalu mulai membuat _bitemark_.

Tangan kiri Taehyung mengangkat kaki Jungkook agar melingkar di pinggangnya. Jungkook dengan berani menekan pinggulnya ke arah kejantanan Taehyung.

"Wah, wah kau nakal sekali Jeon. Pertama, masuk ke kelas tidak pakai _bra_ dan sekarang kau menggodaku huh?"

Taehyung menggigit telinga Jungkook setelah membisikan kata itu. Mendepak dan meremas pantat Jungkook dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ngg ahh Taenggh~"

"Panggil aku dengan benar _baby_ " suara rendah Taehyung dan gerakan tangan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti mendesah.

" _Da_ ngahh~ _Daddy_ hhhh"

Tangan Taehyung membuka kancing seragam Taehyung. Bibirnya menyusuri leher hingga dada Jungkook, memberi banyak _bitemark_ lalu sampai di puncak dadanya. Menghisap dengan keras puncak tersebut.

"NGAHH AHH EUNG _DADD!"_

Kepalanya terkulai di bahu Taehyung. Dadanya naik turun dan kakinya lemas seperti jeli. _Orgasm_ hanya dengan hisapan di puncaknya dan remasan di pantatnya. Waw, Taehyung sangat hebat.

"Wah wah apa apaan ini Jeon. Aku belum mulai dan kau sudah orgasme saja?" Taehyung tersenyum meremehkan.

Tangan Taehyung menjalar ke paha dalamnya. Mengelusnya. Membuatnya mau tak mau mendesah lagi.

"Tae-taehyung a-aku lelah" Taehyung menyeringai. "Menungging. Dan ini akan selesai dengan cepat" Jungkook menurutinya.

Badan Jungkook menempel pada wastafel. Wajahnya menghadap langsung ke arah cermin yang ada di sana.

Baju seragamnya yang masih menempel dilepas, roknya disingkap, celana dalamnya diturunkan sebatas paha.

"Basah sekali Jeon" satu tangan Taehyung meraba bibir vagina Jungkook. Tangan yang lain meraba dada Jungkook, memelintir _nipple_ nya. Jungkook merintih.

"Taenghh-"

"Panggil yang benar Jeon! Siapa aku?"

" _Daddyhh_ aaahh _Daddy_ hh~"

Satu jari Taehyung masuk "janganhh menggodahh kuuh" dan bertambah "Maaf sayang, apa kau mau penisku saja yang langsung masuk?"

"Iyahh akhh akhh langhh sungh s-saja"

Taehyung dengan cepat membuka celananya sendiri, jarinya sudah keluar dari lubang Jungkook. Penisnya yang sedari tadi tersiksa di dalam celana kini terbuka.

"Kau yakin _baby?_ " Taehyung berbicara di telinga Jungkook. Menggodanya. "cepath _daddy~_ " nafas Jungkook tersenggal, saat Taehyung menurutinya.

Memasukkan benda gemuk itu ke dalam lubang berkedutnya. "Sudah berapakali kau melakukan ini jalang? Siapa saja yang menyentuh tubuhmu?"

Gerakan Taehyung yang pelan, membuat Jungkook semakin gila. "ti-tidakhh adahh se-selain _Daddy_ hhh~ lebih eungg cepathh"

"Memohon Jungkook, katakan apa yang kau mau dari _daddy_ mu?" Taehyung mendepak pantat putih Jungkook.

"nghh lebih cepat _daddyy_ hh" Jungkook sudah _gatal_ dan dia ingin _digaruk_. Tapi si mesum Taehyung malah semakin menggodanya.

"Lebih sexy Jeon" Taehyung juga tidak tahan. Dia hanya ingin melihat wajah Jungkook yang merintih

Jungkook membuka mata. Mulai lelah karena harus menahan hasratnya. Jadi dia memilah kata yang akan diucapkan kepada si mesum Taehyung.

"P-pakai aku _daddy_ hh~ B-buat ahhku hamilhh anakmuhh nyaah" Jungkook berkata sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah cermin. Menggoda Taehyung untuk melihat wajahnya yang memerah, bibirnya yang menganga, dan liur serta air matanya yang mengalir terus menerus.

Siapa orang normal yang tidak tergoda dengan pemandangan ini? Taehyung saja hampir mimisan. Dia langsung merojok lubang Jungkook dengan cepat, disertai tepukan di pantat dan remasan di dada besar Jungkook. Juga bibirnya yang setia memberi _bitema_ _rk_ di punggung Jungkook.

Terlalu banyak friksi menyenangkan di tubuh Jungkook-

"Ngg ahh _daddy_ hahh _DADDY_!"

-dan Jungkook orgasme lagi.

Harusnya Taehyung berhenti karena Jungkook baru menerima orgasmenya. Tapi dia tidak berhenti. Tusukannya pada lubang Jungkook semakin cepat.

"Hah Jeonhh kauhh nikhhhmathh" Dan Taehyung menyusul Jungkook.

Keduanya kelelahan, dengan nafas tersenggal. Jungkook melepaskan penis Taehyung dari lubangnya. Membuat keduanya mendesah. Lalu memunguti bajunya dan memakainya.

Saat dia akan keluar, pinggulnya ditarik oleh tangan Taehyung.

"Jangan keluar. Tunggu aku disini" Setelah itu Taehyung keluar dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Jungkook dalam kesepian -halah-

Taehyung kembali, di punggungnya ada dua tas berbeda warna -miliknya dan Jungkook- dan di tangannya ada sebuah jaket hitam besar. Disampirkannya jaket tersebut ke bahu Jungkook, lalu menaikkan resleting jaketnya menutupi seluruh tubuh bagian atas Jungkook.

"Ayo pulang, kuantar" Jungkook memukul kepala Taehyung.

"Dasar pacar tidak tau diri! Ucapkan 'terimakasih' dan 'aku mencintaimu' setiap kita _selesai_ bodoh"

Taehyung terkikik sambil mengusap kepalanya "Maaf sayang, aku lupa" Taehyung mengenggam tangan Jungkook, mengecupnya "Terimakasih, Aku sangaaaat mencintaimu" Lalu berganti memberi kecupan di kening Jungkook.

"Ya sama-sama. Aku membencimu dan akan memutuskanmu jika kau lupa lagi" Jungkook berjalan di depan Taehyung, keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah cepat menuju ke gerbang sekolah - _well_ , sekolah sudah usai dari 1 jam yang lalu-

"Tunggu ya! Aish Kookie-yaa tunggu aku"

"Kenapa mengikutiku? Sana ambil mobilmu. Kutunggu di depan gerbang. Cepat!"

Hanya Jungkook. Memang hanya Jungkook yang bisa menyuruh Taehyung dengan nada kasar seperti itu.

Taehyung sudah sampai di gerbang. Jungkook segera masuk ke mobil. Tapi alih-alih duduk di samping Tahyung dia malah duduk di pangkuan Taehyung. Menghadap ke arah Taehyung, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Taehyung dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung.

'Astagah dasar penggoda, lihat saja nanti saat sampai di rumah. Ku habisi kau'

Sudah biarkan Jungkook tidur untuk sementara. Dan biarkan Taehyung berpikir apa saja yang akan dilakukannya pada kelincinya yang manis ini.

 _END_

 _omg apa ini? aku dan segala otak mesumku tentang Taekook. Btw, adakah Yoonmin shipper di sini? Kalo ada nanti aku bikin ficnya juga hehe._ _Last but not least 'Review Juseyooo'_


End file.
